As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,624; 4,671,265; 4,461,290; and 4,490,857; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse ear plug constructions which are designed to block out unwanted noise for a variety of reasons.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures are also uniformly deficient with regard to the fact that they all require that plugs are inserted into the auditory canal of the user. Not only does this fact require that the plugs be maintained free of dirt and other contaminants to prevent the users ears from becoming infected; but, it also necessitates that the plugs be wiped clean after each use to remove the accumulated ear wax that has been deposited on the ear plugs.
However, the elimination of sound forms only a portion of the present invention which is designed to block out both sun and sound so as to allow a person to sleep outdoors in sunny weather. The other component of this invention being a sun shield which provides shade while still allowing for ample airflow around the users head when both the earplugs and the sun shade are deployed in their operative disposition.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for both a new type of earplug which employs a portion of the users ears to block sound as well as a sun shade that will block the direct rays of the sun from impinging on a persons eyes to facilitate sleeping in a sunny and noisy environment; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.